<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Work Friends by UnlabeledMouseGarbage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004149">Work Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnlabeledMouseGarbage/pseuds/UnlabeledMouseGarbage'>UnlabeledMouseGarbage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, hopefully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:15:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnlabeledMouseGarbage/pseuds/UnlabeledMouseGarbage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carter and Evelyn Boyle have been happily married for four years, or at least that’s what Carter thought. Between his marriage and his work, he has been very stressed as of late. Starting a new case, Carter almost ruined their anniversary. While trying to mend his marriage Carter had started to get closer with a friend from work, Saul. Unfortunately it might be too late to mend this marriage</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character &amp; Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character &amp; Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first work, I hope you like it!<br/>I know the grammar in this is terrible, but hopefully the story makes up for that?<br/>Also I don't know anything other than what t.v. shows have taught me about criminal investigation and stuff like that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carter's heart was pounding in his ears. Gripping the steering wheel, he turned left and scanned for an empty spot. He quickly hopped out and ran to the flickering lights of the store, rushing through the aisles, looking for a good card and chocolates.</p>
<p>“Can I help you, sir?” A store clerk asked him. “You seem a bit lost.”</p>
<p>Eyes frantically scanning the cards, Carter replied “No, I-I’m good, just have to find-” He trailed off, finger stroking his chin.</p>
<p>Looking up and down the clerk raised an eyebrow, “You sure?”</p>
<p>Carter let out a defeated sigh. Turning towards the nice woman, his whole posture changed. The anxiety fueling him left as quick as it came. “It’s our anniversary tomorrow and I haven’t gotten my wife anything.”</p>
<p>“Oh man, you are a dead man,” She chuckled. </p>
<p><em> Oh, if only that were a joke. </em>He glanced down shyly. </p>
<p>“Well you know what, I’ll help you. You look like you need it,” She paused. “What kind of chocolate does she like?”</p>
<p><em> You didn’t get milk chocolate? You know I love milk more than dark! </em> “Umm, milk chocolate.” <em> Maybe next time you can do it right. </em></p>
<p>“Okay, give me a second. Milk, milk, milk. Aha! Right here,” She led him to the sweet selection. “Hopefully this is what you’re looking for?” </p>
<p>Carter met her green eyes, “Yes, thank you.”</p>
<p>She pushed her braids back and turned back to her spot behind the cash register, lights dancing across the tattoos on her dark arm. </p>
<p>“Excuse me?” </p>
<p>She turned around and cocked her head, “Yes?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I just wanted to say I love your tattoos.”</p>
<p>Rolling up her t-shirt, she revealed more of the leaf pattern that decorated her arm. “Thanks! I got them for my last birthday. Twenty one baby! I can legally drink now.” </p>
<p>He chuckled at the last bit. “Yeah I bet that's fun,” He started to turn back around when he heard her coming back. </p>
<p>“Just want to make sure you get something good. Might want to treat myself later,” She kindly gestures for him to continue. “So, what do you do?”</p>
<p>“I uh, I work for the police as a forensic scientist,” He stuttered out with a smile. </p>
<p>She gasped. “My wife’s kid wants to be a forensic scientist! What’s it like? Lots of dead bodies?”</p>
<p>Carter looked down again, “Well I guess so, I don’t know about others, but I work with the FBI. I was recruited by a friend and apparently I made the cut,” <em> You didn’t even deserve your job, let alone this house! </em>“We are trying to catch this serial killer.”</p>
<p>Her eyes as wide as quarters and her mouth agape, she whispered “Here?”</p>
<p>“Yes, in fact they might be in this neighborhood,” He deadpanned.</p>
<p>“No!”</p>
<p>“Yes, and even worse they haven’t made their first kill in this town. Those are the worst!”</p>
<p>“No way! No!”</p>
<p>“Well unfortunately you can't tell anyone because this is all classified information.” Carter smirked.</p>
<p>“What! You can’t just tell someone this sort of stuff and then tell them not to tell anyone!”</p>
<p>“I guess you’ll find this next piece of information much better than,” He paused for the effect, “There is no killer.”</p>
<p>“Ha! I knew it!” She did a little victory dance, “Wait so why are you here then? Are you really part of the FBI?”</p>
<p>“Well I have a job as a forensic scientist, but nothing too exciting,” <em> I bet you don’t even do anything! </em>“I-I mean I do some cool stuff but nothing happy or fun.”</p>
<p>“Oh that’s cool,” Pausing to think, she continues, “Well I better let you find the perfect chocolate for your perfect someone.”</p>
<p>He turned back to the vast selection of delicacies. After a few minutes of internal debating, Carter settled with the caramel filled milk chocolates. </p>
<p>“You done?” The woman asked, smiling.</p>
<p>“Yeah, let's hope these are the ones!” Grabbing his wallet, he came up with an idea. “Hey, about your wife’s kid,” Her eyes met his, “Do you want to meet up sometime with them and maybe I could get them an inside tour of a criminal lab?”</p>
<p>Her eyes lit up like the stars in the sky, “That would be fantastic!” </p>
<p>Carter could feel his neck burning up, “Should I give you my number?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, hold on. I need to get my phone,” She reached over the cash register and got her phone ready. “Okay, go.”</p>
<p>“Wait what’s your name?”</p>
<p> “Aisha.”</p>
<p>He smiled thoughtfully, “Well it was nice to meet you, Aisha. I’m Carter.”</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you too, Carter” With that, the two parted. </p>
<p>Once they finished up, Carter said his goodbye’s and walked back to his car. Listening for the engine to start up, he tilted his heavy head up. The fireflies of the navy blanket up in the sky twinkled brightly. Each one had their own pattern, each one had their own fate. They probably had their whole lives under control. If only he knew what his fate was. </p>
<p>The door creaked open like a mouse being stepped on. Carter snuck in and slid off his coat. With a faint push, the door slammed shut and he jumped. He cursed the floor boards as he danced around the creaky ones. Grabbing his blanket from the couch, he made his way to their bedroom. After brushing his teeth and getting undressed, he snuggled up to Evelyn’s warm body, like a moth to a flame. </p>
<p>Evelyn woke with a start. “Honey?”</p>
<p>“Hmm?”</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” She asked briskly. His arm that was wrapped around her shoulder was shrugged off with disdain. </p>
<p>Perhaps the moth got too close to the flame. </p>
<p>“I hate it when you stay out late.'' She turned to face him, “Especially on a day I spent waiting for you!”</p>
<p>She couldn’t see him blush, but his face was as red as a tomato. “I’m sorry, I just-”</p>
<p>“No excuses! This is the third time! Do you know how I feel?” She waited a couple seconds, letting the guilt seep in. “I have been waiting for three whole hours! Three hours for you to come home!” Pulling the blankets off of him, she turned back around. “Because you can’t seem to keep track of time, you have earned a night on the couch.”</p>
<p>Carter let out a small whine but felt his arms obeying her. “Fine, but can we talk about this tomorrow?” He paused for a second, holding his breath. “Please?” He felt her eyes jabbing him with daggers. </p>
<p>“Maybe.” </p>
<p>He let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you!”</p>
<p>“Go!”</p>
<p>“Goodnight, sleep tight,” The moth has started to drift from the heat of the flame and is closer to venturing out into the cold dark night. Unknown to the moth, the stars are there, waiting to guide him. He walked to the couch and sat down. Alone and cold, scared in the dark, like a kicked puppy mending to his wounds, he grabbed another blanket and layed down ready for sleep to take him. <em> What if she doesn’t like my gift? What if she hates it? What if she hates me? Does she hate me? I bet she does. I do. </em>His mind, a blizzard, thoughts whirling around.  Dangerous and extremely destructive, uncontrollable, like ice in the sea. If only this arctic crisis could stop. Slowly these thoughts ceased, leaving only empty sleep. Carter drifted off into deep sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light shone through the windows in their living room, Carter cursed himself for forgetting to close the blinds. He jumped off the couch like a cat, ran to the kitchen, and turned on the stove.<em> Eggs, sausages, and pancakes. Her favorite breakfast. </em>Cracking an egg on the counter, he turned on the stove, prepping the sausages. Crack, splat, sizzle. One, two, three eggs on the pan, four sausages, and the batter was ready. After pouring the pancake batter on the pan, he carefully arranged the eggs and sausages on the delicate china plate. </p>
<p>A delightful smell wafted through the door of their bedroom, waking up Evelyn. “God, what is that smell?” She got up slowly, and put on her bathrobe. Walking through the hallway, she entered the kitchen with a scowl on her face. Hands on her hips, standing in the doorway, she asked, “What are you doing?” </p>
<p>“Eek!” He dropped the pan with the pancakes on the floor. Hitting the tiled floor, the pan made a loud metallic clang! “Honey! What- I-” He stuttered, trying to regain his posture. “Why are you up so early?” </p>
<p>Turning to him, she raised an eyebrow. “I can get up whenever I want!” Frustration radiated off her like a bonfire. “Who gave you the authority to question me?”</p>
<p>“I-I’m sorry, I-I didn’t think you’d be up this early. I was just surprised,” He crossed his arms to reassure himself, “I just wanted to make you a good breakfast for our anniversary.”</p>
<p>“Oh! You remembered! I didn’t think you would,” She took a step closer. “Well what are you making?” Another intimidating step, a foot away. “Pancakes?” Closer, “Sausages?” Her tall stature overpowered him. Two steps away from him, she inspected the final dish. “Fried eggs?” One last step, nose to nose, her body pressed up against his. </p>
<p>What is she going to do? Does she like it? Please like it! His hands would’ve been shaking they weren’t fiddling behind his back. Three seconds, five seconds, eight seconds, he had to break the silence. “Do you like it?”</p>
<p>“Hmm,” She delicately picked up a sausage. “Lets see,” As she took a bite, Carter anxiously watched. After a few seconds of probing the sausage, she finally came to a decision. “It’s not the best, but it is better than I expected.”</p>
<p>“Really?” He perked up, “I’m so glad! I thought you would hate-“</p>
<p>“Shh!” She abruptly interrupted him, "You really thought I would like this?” she asked incredulously. “It's terrible!” Shaking her head, she followed with, “I know I can’t expect much from you.”  His mouth parted, words on his tongue waiting to be heard, but she interrupted him again. “I guess you’ll have to make these again. Or at least until you can get them right.” Before he could say anything in protest, she walked out. </p>
<p>“How am I supposed to do that, I’ve got work in an hour!”</p>
<p>She stormed back in and slammed her hands on the counter. “I told you to take the day off for me!”</p>
<p>He rapidly backed away from the furry she was about to impose on him. “I’m sorry, I tried, but they said they needed me for another case!”</p>
<p>“Does it look like I care? I just wanted one day off! But of course, you have to go to work!” She started getting louder and louder. “I told you not to start this job! It ruined our marriage and it’s ruining you!” She glanced at the clock, 7:15. “Now you only have 45 minutes until you have to be at work, so you better get started on that new breakfast!” With that concluding the raging tantrum, she left him with his thoughts and the food.</p>
<p>Releasing himself from his reassurance hug, he got started on the food. “I’m sorry,” He whispered to no one in particular. Throwing out the batter, he got a pair of new eggs and got started. After 10 minutes, the batter was prepared. Cracking the eggs on the rim of the pan, he repeated the actions formerly performed earlier that day. Five more minutes and everything was cooked and on the plate. Carter rushed to set the table, carefully placing the napkin and utensils on the heart shaped place mat. Please let this be the one. Thirty minutes left! He ran back to the kitchen, grabbed her plate, and placed it on her spot. </p>
<p>“You done yet?” She shouted from the couch, watching the tv. </p>
<p>“One second, dear!”</p>
<p>“Well you better hurry up!”</p>
<p>He got out the dressing and readjusted everything, “It's ready!”</p>
<p>“Good!” Getting off the couch, she slowly sauntered over. With a look of condescension, she slowly sat down. After picking at her food for a suspiciously long time, she finally took a bite. “Better than your last try, but still not the best.”</p>
<p>His knuckles turned white as he clenched his fists. “Well I have to go, so-” He trailed off.</p>
<p>“Then go!”</p>
<p>He rushed to his closet filled with work shirts, grabbed his shoes and a tie, and put them all on. Brushing his teeth, he attempted to tie his tie. The water from the sink started spilling all over the floor, soaking his shoes. “Ugh!” </p>
<p>“You better not get any water on my makeup!”</p>
<p>He looked down with horror reflecting on his face.  “Oh shit!” Grabbing a soft blue hand towel, he shouted back, “Of course not!” Carter tried wiping up the water, but some product got mixed with the water, and colored the water causing the towel to stain. “Oh god no!” He gave up, ran to put his coat on, and ran out of the house. He sucked in a deep breath, then walked to his car. Once he sat down, he let out the breath, rested his head on the steering wheel, and turned on the radio. </p>
<p>Saul had made it to work early today. When people walked through the door, they could see his prideful grin from across the room.</p>
<p>“Did Saul get here first?” Beck asked Dylan.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” He quickly glanced at Saul, who was arrogantly writing up a report. “I hate it when he does. He always makes sure everyone knows it.”</p>
<p>She snorted, “Yeah, especially Mr. Arthur.”</p>
<p>A few moments later, another person arrived. Carter snuck around everyone in the room and silently sat down. </p>
<p>"Hey!” Saul walked up next to him, “What's up?” </p>
<p>Carter looked up to place the voice, then looked down again. “I have to give Mr. Arthur these files.” </p>
<p>Saul started looking through the files. “What are these about?”</p>
<p>For a moment, he hesitated. “Dirt,” Silence. </p>
<p>“Just,” He looked at the files and then back to Carter, “Dirt?”</p>
<p>More silence. Finally an answer, “It’s the dirt and blood report.”</p>
<p>“Okay, cool.” After a few more moments of silence, Saul sat down on Carter's desk. “Are you doing anything fun after work?” </p>
<p>More silence, then the sound of a pencil on paper coming from Carter. </p>
<p>He started to tap his finger on the desk. “Do you need any help with anything?”</p>
<p>“No thanks,” Carter said softly.</p>
<p>Saul got up, starting to go back to his own desk, when he turned and asked, “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>That got a reaction from Carter. He looked up and smiled as he said, “Of course! Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, totally!” He went back to his desk, pondering that scene for the rest of the day.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh my!<br/>Did you like it?<br/>Well let's see if/when I decide to write again.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>